


talk about backseat f---ing

by Izzyv1o



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Sexual Situations, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Humor, Lunafreya Nox Fleuret Deserves Better, Non-Explicit Sex, and in this fic she Gets It (eyebrow wiggle), inappropriate use of canon dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:01:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25854805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzyv1o/pseuds/Izzyv1o
Summary: It's been a month of stealing off to sneak kisses between planning sessions and suit fittings and guest list reviews. They've been working their way down this road, despite the best efforts of their various chaperones and advisers.When the moment comes, though, Noct can't help getting a bit --- distracted.
Relationships: Lunafreya Nox Fleuret/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	talk about backseat f---ing

**Author's Note:**

> The amount of commentary lines I had to listen to while taking 20 minutes to reel in on those final legendary fish quests is entirely to blame for this fic. Past me probably should have pulled out an audiobook or something.
> 
> The degree of AU here is nebulous and basically the fall of Insomnia doesn't happen, but the attack does delay the wedding a bit; Luna lives because she deserved So Much More.

They're going to do it. Luna keeps breaking out of their kisses to look into his eyes, cupping his cheek to hold him in the moment. Gods, she looks good above him, her hair coming down to frame them, making a space for them that's beyond the expectations and formalities still evidenced by the clothes strewn about the suite.

They're beyond those formalities, too. There are no speeches here, no ceremonies nor contracts, except for those they whisper into each other's mouths, promises of everything they might become together.

They've been at it for a while, heated kisses turned to lazy makeouts, now growing evermore needy as she starts to grind down into his lap with intent.

"Noctis," she whispers, his name barely more than a gasp. She loses herself in his lips before she finishes her thought, but the way her body moves gives him a pretty solid (heh) impression of where she was headed.

It's been a month of stealing off to sneak kisses between planning sessions and suit fittings and guest list reviews. They've been working their way down this road, despite the best efforts of their various chaperones and advisers.

He waits, though, hands squeezing at her hips in encouragement. He is not about to risk this stopping just because he got a bit overzealous interpreting her wiggles.

It takes Lunafreya another minute to find the sense to pull back and give him a coy grin as she breathes, "Well? Care to free me from this damned thing?" She gives a further shimmy for effect, and he wouldn't dream of stopping himself from leaning up for a kiss as he huffs out a soft laugh.

He nods into the kiss, trying to angle himself to give the clasp of her lace bra a good fight, when Luna grabs his wrists and brings them to her front with a giggle. A moment later he's figured out the release, and then he hears it.

**"Aw, I was hopin’ to see something epic. A mortal struggle between man and clasp!"**

Noctis chokes on air.

It started like this.

Gladio, Ignis, and Prompto decided he should spend his "last nights of freedom" doing what he loved most. It was Prompto who had cut off his questions with a bright, "You know Lady L is going to be too busy doing important Oracle things to sit around and watch you fish, dude."

He defended her honor, but only once they were driving past Galdin and there was no chance of Ignis threatening to turn the car around.

So they went down to Caem, and he fished the docks dry while the others played cards at the haven, coming down to clean and gut his haul when the cooler got too full. He even let Gladio take over a few times, when almost all the fish had been caught or scared off and his back started to demand a stretch.

Before the first night was through Ignis had started insisting he throw his catches back, and they found more and more fun ways to do it: when Prompto pulled out his gravity well things started getting _really_ interesting.

It was the best weekend he'd had since their trip across Lucis was cut short by Cor showing up to escort him home.

But those parts weren't the problem.

No, the problem came past midnight, when they were gathered around the table in the house at Caem, helping Ignis test variants on his mulled wine recipe.

"So, princess," Gladio had started, grinning conspiratorially while Prompto tried to tell Ignis that what the drink really needed was "More wine per wine, dude, I swear."

"Are you feeling ready for the big night?"

Noct frowned, looking at the pieces of clove in his mug. "Dude, the ceremony is at like butt early in the morning, you can't call that a 'night'."

When all three snorted, and even Umbra whuffed, Noct looked up. "What."

Luna pulls back in concern, and shit, _shit_ , he's gotta salvage this.

She's reaching for the bra clasps, ready to cover up and back off and fuck but he loves her for that. Still, it's the opposite of what he wants her doing and Noct starts thinking fast, which is also decidedly not what he'd like to be doing.

"No, no, it's okay, I promise," he says, pushing the imaginary commentary and thoughts of where it came from out of his mind. It's just him and Lunafreya in here, and in the entire suite, at least for tonight. "Just a weird random thought, that's all."

Her hands don't move. "Are you sure? We can stop and-" She cuts herself off when she sees his pout. "Well, we can pause, too, to sort this out."

He shakes his head hard enough his hair comes down into his face. "No, no stopping, no pausing, I am one hundred percent good and ready and present in this moment and everything else you might want to check." He brings his hands up to rest atop hers, a question. "And if I didn't totally kill the mood...?"

"No, I don't think you quite killed it, just maimed a little." Luna's face transforms as she jokes, eyes gleaming, "Fortunately, you've got The Oracle here to heal it."

He catches her bright smile before she leans back in to kiss him some more. Her hands eventually move from her own chest to his, and he takes that chance to reciprocate.

' _This is good_ ,' he thinks. ' _This is exactly where I should be and it's just us two in this suite having the best damn wedding night Bahamut has ever seen_.' Noct has to stop himself from scrunching up his face. ' _Okay, maybe not the best idea to be thinking about Bahamut while trying to get the mood back_.'

It takes a few more moments of kissing lips and pressing hands for him to ease off on guarding his thoughts. He can still salvage this, they're healing the mood together.

And they really, really are. Their hands are finding new places that draw reactions from each other, and Noct has moved to kiss and suck his way down her neck. He knows he can't keep up this angle too long before his back starts complaining, but it's so rewarding to hear her sigh and moan that it'll be damn worth it.

She's got enough functioning brain cells left to be on the same page. Her hands guide his down to her hips, and then lower, while she whispers, "Hold on tight." Luna waits for his fingers to squeeze before she starts to use her leverage to flip them over and oh, he can get with that program.

He tries to twist into the momentum, but it doesn't help as much as he intended, pulling them off balance and a soft laugh from Luna's lips. He stills while they're on their sides and takes her in once more.

She's stunning, and she is, for the moment, all his and she's --- reaching down to push his underwear out of the way. He can get on that page; he lifts his hips with her tugs and kicks the boxers all the way off, to land off the bed and out of his mind.

Luna reaches to take him in hand and he buries his head in her neck, dropping kisses where it meets her shoulder.

**"Bit smaller than I thought."**

Noctis whines and pulls back to her concerned face.

The guys had spent the better part of an hour giving him "advice" on, as Ignis put it, "The requisite acts of consummation."

"Ignis, you're _gay_ ," Noct had tried to reason ten minutes in. "Why are you in on this?"

Even his strongest pout hadn't gotten him more than a pat on the hand and a small smile. "I dare say, we can't set you upon the Princess with no strategy at all. Seeing as I am your chief tactician, it is only right that I keep these two from steering you too far into the weeds," he announced, pushing his glasses up his nose and sitting up straighter, looking far too pleased with himself.

Gladio and Prompto's affronted exclamations of "Hey!" almost drowned out his own groan.

"I'll have you know I give _great_ romantic advice," Gladio said, and then he reached down to dig something out from his pack on the floor. When he came up with a paperback, he continued, "These books can teach you everything you need to know about keeping the ladies happy. The men, too, but that's not Noct's problem."

Noct squawked out half an objection before Gladio began talking over him. "You'll know you've got her where you want her when she's looking at you like she could get lost in you for days."

Noct scoffed. "Yeah? The books may say it, but how would you know that? Last time I checked you haven't had more than twenty minutes to 'get lost' with a woman."

The mirth in Gladio's eyes sharpened. "Yeah, and I have them looking at me like that within five."

Prompto muttered something that sounded like "Dude, I can't even tell if that was a self-own or not," while Ignis muffled a laugh in his next sip.

Gladio pointed at Prom. "It'd be a self-own if things had ended at that point. Like I was saying, that's just where the good times start."

Noct was caught in the light of Gladio's eyes and about two off-duty brain cells away from challenging, "Okay then, prove it." It was only Prompto's snort that brought those brain cells back online. Noct gulped down some water to squash the impulse further.

And things only got more surreal from there.

Speaking of surreal.

Luna is pushing at his shoulders, trying to catch his gaze once more. "Noctis, please, tell me what's going in that head of yours."

He lifts his gaze to meet hers and sighs. There's no point in pretending it's all fine, but. "It's nothing that can't wait until after we're done," he says, pouting a little in the hopes it makes his lips look too kissable to resist.

She seems to think it works. "If you're sure," she concedes, dropping a light kiss on his lips and letting him ease them back together before the heat dissipates too much.

It takes longer to get back into things this time; Luna pauses to check in more often than he wants but it's a small price to pay for how understanding she's being.

He's back to kissing down her neck when she takes him in hand again; despite what he thought he heard earlier, she says nothing about his size, just asks him how it feels.

"Hhgh, good, so good," he breathes into her clavicle.

It's endless moments before he gets a chance to repay the favor; pausing to take in the view once she's fully disrobed before diving in with fingers and then lips and tongue and oh so frequent adjustments as she tells him just what she wants.

He doesn't need Gladio to tell him that when she says "To the left, no- your left, hnn, yes, right there," he should stay the fuck there and keep at it.

When she permits him to come back up, he drops kisses on her thighs and stomach on his way before hovering over her with a question in his eyes.

Lunafreya looks as heavenly as her title implies, cheeks flushed and hair framing her head in a near-halo and she becomes his one true divine when she parts her legs and beckons him in.

It's just as he's readying himself to push in that he hears it.

**"Better get ready to land it."**

He falls back on his heels with a groan.

Luna sits up, fully out of the moment and at least a little hurt as she speaks frankly, "Noctis, I had thought we were of a mind on this, but if this is truly a hardship for you we need not continue. Both of our family lines have histories of... arrangements of convenience, if that is what it comes to. There is no shame in not wanting these physical engagements."

He looks over at her in a panic and she so clearly means it.

"No, no, no, Luna I promise that's not it," he rushes out.

She raises an eyebrow. "If not that, then please, tell me: what keeps pulling you out of this moment? A woman might start to think she's the problem at this rate."

"It's. It's hard to explain," he concedes, eyes down on the wrinkled sheets between them.

She says nothing, waiting.

"Look, I know it sounds fake as shit but I've been." He pauses, regroups. "Okay, so last weekend at Caem the guys decided they needed to give me _tips_ ," he starts.

Luna doesn't perk up, but there's understanding, even some humor, in her voice when she asks, "So you keep getting distracted trying to remember their advice? Noct, did you truly need further guidance for the mechanics of that last bit?"

Noctis groans, aware that no matter what he says his reputation is going to take a hit. "No, it's not that I was trying to remember what they said, it's more like. I can't get them out of my head."

He looks up at her, finally, watching for understanding in her face.

"Noct, what do you mean?"

He reaches for her hands, giving them a gentle squeeze. "It's not that I don't want to be here, or that I don't know what to do, it's just that it feels like the guys are here too, and _they won't stop with the running commentary._ "

She's thoughtful for a moment. "I see," is all she says before she reaches for his shoulders and pushes him backwards onto the bed. When she's straddled his waist and leaned down into his space again, she promises, "I'll just have to work you hard enough that you don't have any room left to think."

He laughs, because by the gods he’s lucky to have her, and she joins him, laughing into his mouth when she leans in to kiss him once more.

And she makes good on her word.

It's after, when his head is resting on her chest and she's holding him to her side that she brings it up again. "You know, if you really want your men in here with us, I can arrange that."

Gods help him, she sounds _invested_.

**Author's Note:**

> Me wrapping this up like oh no did I make it clear enough that Luna Tops?
> 
> Following through on this little plot bunny is my act of quarantine self care and it's the first thing I've been able to finish in literal years, so if you drop a line here or on my socials (link in bio) it'd mean a lot! 😘


End file.
